memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Personal log, Michael Burnham
The personal log of Michael Burnham contained log entries kept while she served in Starfleet. Entries 2256 * "Personal log, Specialist Michael Burnham, Stardate 2136.8. Despite my fears to the contrary, I seem to have found my place on this ''Discovery. An air of routine has descended upon the ship, and even I am a part of it. I've made friends. Well, one at least. I take comfort in my work. This ship has quickly become the most important weapon in the Federation's arsenal in our war against the Klingons. And because of her, the tide has turned. Because of us, we are winning. Lieutenant Stamets' ability to pilot the ship's spore drive has given him access not just to all of space, but to unseen parts of his personality as well. As we perform our daily responsibilities, I confess I find some members of my fellow crew more interesting than others. Lieutenant has suffered so much, and still maintains such dignity and kindness. I find him… intriguing. But I fear my personal history interferes with my ability to forge relationships. I am among the others… but also apart. I wish sorely to step out of my comfort zone, yet don't know how. But tonight, I will face one of my greatest challenges so far. Tonight we are having… a party." * "''Personal log. Just as repetition reinforces repetition, change begets change. I guess the truth is, we never really know what's coming. Sometimes the only way to find out where you fit in is to step out of the routine, because sometimes where you really belong was waiting right around the corner all along." ( ) *"Personal log, Specialist Michael Burnham, Stardate 1308.9. We landed on Pahvo eighteen hours ago. It's a seemingly uninhabited planet, but a unique and, for us, strategic one. Every tree, rock, and blade of grass here vibrates with its own specific tone. Together these combine to form a kind of music, the signature sound of the planet heard everywhere on the surface. The sound is even broadcast into space by a towering crystal structure, a sort of naturally-occurring transmitter. It is Starfleet's plan to modify the electromagnetic frequency of Pahvo's signal and harness it as a form of SONAR that can detect the presence of cloaked Klingon vessels decimating our fleet, make them visible to our sensors, and turn the tide of war in our favor." ( ) 2257 *"Stardate 1029.46. Personal log, Commander Michael Burnham. Any rational explanation for the seven signals that have appeared across the galaxy continues to escape me. And with it, perhaps, any chance of a relationship with my brother Spock. What did he see in them that I can't? My failure to understand feels like a failure to reach him at a time when he might me need me most." ( ) *"Personal log, Stardate 1051.8. We're in the process of abandoning our ship in order to destroy it. This is actually happening, yet somehow I still can't believe it. Long-range sensors show Control is on the move and gaining quickly. Its infiltrated our subspace radio relays, so we can't reach Starfleet for backup. Ship-to-ship communication is all we've got. ''Discovery contains the one thing in all the galaxy that Control needs, the data to become fully conscious. My mother sacrificed everything to stop Control from getting that data, and now she's counting on us to finish the job. But is this really the only solution? I look in the mirror and can hardly recognize myself anymore. All these questions without answers. There are seven signals, but we've only seen four. We have a time crystal that we don't know how to use. Captain Pike has always had faith that they play a part in some grand design. Now… more than ever… I wish I had his certainty.''" ( ) Burnham, Michael